Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Multiverse Mission
by 160300
Summary: 10 years after Mechikabura's defeat, and 10 years after the Multiversal tournament, two souls meet up in battle, Son Bra, the Exiled Daughter of Vegetto, and Beat, the descendant of The demon realm.
1. Chapter 1: Beat-Kun

Universe 1, The Time Patrol

The story begins 10 years after the defeat of Mechikabura, the heroes have managed to create peace between demons and the time patrol. This is the story of The years after.

A pair of black pupils open, as the sun glared into them. 26 year old Beat groggily sat up, and rubbed his eyes. It's been 10 years since they have seen any action, and they have been rigorously training for almost the entire length. His friend note was already downstairs. Beat got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Beat!" Said a chipper Note. "Tired still?"

"Yeah, Grandpa never stops training with me, and we always stay up past the natural time. Seriously, what is his problem with always wanting to train?"

"It's Goku, Beat! He always wants to train."

Suddenly, A phone starts ringing, in the living room. Beat answers it, and listens as a spaceship lands in the middle of Hero Town.

"Note! We need to head to hero town, Now!"

"What for?"

"An alien Ship has touched down!"

On the other side of hero town, the others were approached by a weird spaceship.

"What is this? A namekian ship?"

"I've never seen a ship like that!"

All over town, the same message was clear, who were they?

After 3 hours of explaining, they found out the race that came there, the Vargas were holding a multiversal tournament, and they were invited. Beat and Note Signed up, as did Trunks and the other time patrollers, while Chronoa signed in as a spectator.

This begins their journey to a different type of fight...


	2. Chapter 2: Son Bra

Universe 16: Vegito's Universe

A pair of Blue eyes open as the cold wind of the town chilled her to the bone. Son Bra, once Vegito's most favorited kids, was now forced out onto the street. She still trained, but it was Mundane, and she could only keep the strength she had right then and there. She couldn't get stronger. Only Gohan and Piccolo were kind to her, and even they were treating her like trash, belittling her as well.

It felt like a horrible nightmare, that she couldn't wake up from. No one knew how much pain Son Bra was in. Not just physical pain, but emotional pain.

And She knew why she was forced out, it happened ten years ago, when she had been majinized. It was a mind control spell that forced her to be a slave to a wizard, and caused her to do awful things. Then Vegito stopped her, and Beat her to near death. This is what got her shunned from everything. Even just going to talk to her mother. Even going to any form of tournament, whether the world tournament, or the multiversal one, she wasn't able to come with. It has been this way for the past decade. But this year was different, she was allowed to come with. Vegito had shown up, and said she could come with, which she was delighted by, but, to her horror, only as a participant, she couldn't spectate. This meant having to go up against Gotenks, who has gotten far stronger than her, and seeing Pan, who hated her now. This was painful for Bra, as she didn't even know if she could fight Bojack, as he had been training now as well. Zangya could probably even kill her. That is why she had hoped he would force her to spectate. They were arriving at Universe 0, as Bra counted her last few Seconds before she is yelled at and tortured. She was the laughing stock of the tournament. And they had been waiting for her to come back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament

As Universe 1 arrived, they noticed the design of the tournament. It was designed a lot like the world tournament. But with planets to fight on. The other universes began filing in. Universe 2, the Gag universe. Universe 3, Raichi and Tapion. Universe 4, Zen Buu. Universe 5, the mysterious XXI. Universe 6, Bojack, Zangya, and Bujin. Universe 7, Dragon Ball Super. Universe 8, Gast Carcolh. Universe 9, the Super Humans. Universe 10, Ancient Saiyans, And Namekians. Universe 11, Jiren, and the Pride Troopers. Universe 12, Trunks, and Mai. Universe 13, Emperor Vegeta. Universe 14, The Androids. Universe 15, GT. Universe 16, Vegetto. Universe 17, Ultimate Perfect Cell. Universe 18, DBM. Universe 19, Heloïts. Universe 20, The Fall of Lord Frieza. Universe 21, The Demons. Universe 22, the frost demons.

These were the Twenty-two universes participating in the tournament.

Beat looked at all the universes participating in the tournament and realized it was going to be a long tournament.

Universe 18 saw the new universes, but couldn't understand them. in One universe Goku is a kid, and in another he was a priest? And in another he was a memory of someone? What new things were in store for this tournament?

"Welcome to the 5th annual multiverse tournament." The voice of a mushroom commentator announced as everyone clapped and cheered in anticipation of the rights soon to happen. Bra of universe 16 hid inside the apartment they were given. She was contemplating just staying in there and forfeiting her match, but she knew vegetto would murder her if she did that. She went outside and heard the announcement for the first fight.

"First Fight! Toppo of universe 11, vs Gotenks of universe 16!"

Bra breathed a sigh of relief, as she didn't have to fight Gotenks first. But, who was this Toppo person?

"Well, your free to forfeit if you want to!" Gotenks mocked Toppo, as he didn't look like much. But before he could finish his taunting, Toppo had disappeared and reappeared behind him, holding him in a bear hug. This took every bit of air from Gotenks' lungs. This also caused Gotenks to defuse. Toppo then Knocked both Trunks and goten out.

"Gotenks is knocked out! Toppo of universe 11 wins!"

Everyone was silent in amazement as the new man showed himself to be an impressive warrior. But they were also disappointed thst it lasted about twenty seconds.

"Next fight, Goku of universe 7, vs Frieza of universe 22!"

Everyone was excited immediately once more as the next round began. They couldn't sit still. It was just that level of exciting.

"Well, it seems that I still have some saiyans to eradicate!" Frieza taunted, but even as he touched down, he could tell something was wrong. This saiyan seemed bored, as if Freeza the emperor of the universe wasn't something to be excited about.

"You dare mock me?!" Frieza yelled as he launched himself at Goku, but as his fist collided with goku's chest, he could feel his hand break apart. Goku then punched a hole in his stomach, killing frieza instantly. As Goku began to return to his universe, universe 22 was in complete shock, as frieza was literally punched once, and is currently a corpse.

"Nice!" Beat yelled as his ancestor from another universe headed down from the ring. But he still couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety, as he noticed a strange figure in universe 21 staring at him. Not taking their eyes off of him even when he moved, they stared. "Creepy" Beat whispered to himself, as he shivered.


	4. Chapter 4: Next fights

"Beat of universe 1, vs Gotenks of universe 18!" The announcer proclaimed, as everyone began cheering.

"Welp, looks like I'm up first," Beat said, "But, why is there two gotenks?"

"Beat, get in the ring already!" Note yelled at him, making him fly into the ring, scared of both being eliminated, and having the shit beaten out of him by Note.

When he touched down, he could already tell this was going to be a boring fight, as Gotenks was flexing and acting all proud and mighty. Beat decided he would make the fight interesting, by telling Gotenks he can hit him as much as he wants for a full minute. Gotenks decides to try and embarrass Beat, by teleporting behind him, and chopping at his neck. "Too Easy!" he proclaimed as he hit Beat in the neck full force. What happened was that Gotenks arm disintegrated for no apparent reason, and Beat stood motionless. "Come on, gotenks! I thought you were going to hit me harder than that!" Beat mocked, as Gotenks began to get angry. He tried for a Kamehameha on him, but that disintegrated too. "What kind of power is that?!" Gotenks cried as he saw his kamehameha be disintegrated. "Times up!" Beat said, bored, as he phased behind Gotenks, and in a form of irony and embarrassment, chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.

"Gotenks is out cold! Beat wins!" The Vargas announcer shouted, everyone in the stands cheered, as it showed amazing techniques and odd abilities.

"Next fight, Son Bra of universe 16, versus King Vegeta of universe 10!" There was almost no excitement in the announcer's voice, when he said Bra's name, but even less enthusiasm for the universe 10 warrior.

Bra stood in the ring, quiet. She knew she could easily eradicate her opponent, but she didn't know if she would be either hit or killed by Vegetto afterward. 'better be safe than sorry.' She thought as she let out a small kiai. King Vegeta obviously dodged it, without trouble, but that just brought him into an elbow from above, with Bra knocking him down to the planet below them. It wasn't an instant knock out, as King Vegeta got back up, and tried to pounce on her. She knocked him back with a backhand. King Vegeta still got back up. He then made a Power ball, and turned into an oozaru. He tried Crushing her, but she easily dodged around him, grabbed his tail, and threw him towards the power ball.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

Beat noticed that Bra seemed to be universally hated by everyone, including her own universe. 'weird.' Beat thought to himself. He decided he'd head over to her universe and find out what the shtick is. As he headed over, many universes stared at him in shock at the fact he was heading towards universe 16. When he arrived, he noticed she was sitting very uncomfortably while being insulted by universe 15, and 17. Beat began to talk towards Bra, but Vegetto told him to stop speaking to her. But Beat insisted he should talk to her. "So, what's the deal? Why is everyone mad at you?" He asked her, hoping to find out. But she didn't respond, as Vegetto was watching. "You can talk to me, I'm not scared of some asshole fusion." Beat told her. Vegetto, and every universe except for his own, and the demon realm stared at him in shock. Did this boy just insult Vegetto?! the man that defeated Broly? "So what if he beat Broly, I have faced a Broly that transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan 3. I could kill his Broly with my pinkie." Beat boasted, with everyone not believing him, but his friends and enemies knew that to be true. Beat was the strongest non-fused fighter for the time patrol.

Beat tried to get Bra to come with him to his universe, but Bra told him that Vegetto would kill her if she disobeyed him. "Fuck him." was Beat's response. He showed no respect for Vegetto. "Hey!" Gohan warned, " you do not want to piss off Vegetto. He will kill you. " "and one again i don't care." Beat reminded him. " Come on, Bra. " Beat said.

Bra decided to go with him, much to the anger of Vegetto. As she and him walked over to universe 1, Bra noticed his friends seemed to be holding back an arbitrary amount of energy, to the point if they released it, they would no doubt be able to fight Vegetto alone. Even the Supreme Kai of theirs could beat him. 'Who are these people?' Bra thought to herself, as they made it to Beat's universe. There, she met Note, Beat's scary girlfriend, Goku, his ancestor, Vegeta, his mentor, Basaku, his friend, Trunks, the leader, Goten, Trunks' friend, and fusion partner, Gohan, Who seemed much kinder than her Gohan, and Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time. They were all friendly, and it seemed that Bra actually fit in. "Next fight, Goku of universe 1, vs Vegetto of universe 16."

'ooh' bra thought. 'this'll be fun to watch.' She thought her father would win again.


	6. Chapter 6: From insult to injury

As both Goku and Vegetto entered the ring, an air of intensity seemed to form, as this was going to be a match to remember. The fight began when Vegetto fired five Ki shots from his fingers, which Goku easily dodged, causing them to explode behind him, kicking up dust around them. Goku dashed out of the smoke and threw his fist at Vegetto's face, landing a very satisfying punch to the face. With that, the fight had truly begun. And within a second, both Goku and Vegetto disappeared into thin air, with only a few people being able to see the conflict. Each punch launched a shock-wave throughout the stadium causing the asteroid to shake, and metal to bend and break. "It's like nothing before, both fighters seem to be breaking the record of the fight between Vegetto and Broly!" the announcer shouted, as the Crowd was cheering for this amazing fight.

When they both phased back into view, both had injuries, like scratches and bruises. While both had very similar injuries, it was noted that Goku had a very distinct advantage. To answer to this, Vegetto transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goku however stayed in his base form, noticing that Vegetto's super saiyan form was still weaker than his base. They began the fight anew, with the sheer speed causing the ground to break. As the fight continued, Bra slowly gained hope that Vegetto would lose, but it was minuscule. A spirit sword was launched towards the ground, and pierced the barrier keeping the audience safe. Vegetto smirked, thinking he had Goku done in, but as the dust and smoke created during the fight dissipated, Goku was floating right above the blade. He had dodged at the last second, and completely avoided it. This angered Vegetto very much, and in a rage, he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, and rushed at Goku. He seemed to miss, as Goku appeared right behind him, smiling almost cockily. "Didja miss?" Goku questioned, almost innocently. But Vegetto could tell it was an insult. 'Why hasn't he transformed yet, and how is he keeping up with, and beating me?' Vegetto asked himself.

And in almost complete insanity, Vegetto began his transformation into Super Saiyan 3. A blinding light filled the arena, and stadium, as the gravity seemed to be pulled towards Vegetto. "Goku!" Bra cried, in fear. "Stop him now, before he transforms!" She wanted Goku to at least be smart when fighting her father. "Don't worry, Bra! I got this!" Goku said confidently. As the blinding light subsided, the sight was astonishing, Vegetto had changed. He seemed to be grinning, as he thought he had won. "It's over!" He announced confidently. He began to charge up his final attack. Two giant balls of energy began to form on either side of Vegetto, looking to be almost like suns. Goku smiled, as he himself began to turn into a Super Saiyan. Goku prepared an instant transmission Kamehameha. "Final Dragon FLASH!" Vegetto cried out, As he fired his ultimate attack, straight at Goku. Bra and many other universes cried out, yelling at him to move. Goku then vanished, reappearing right in front of his opponent, the Kamehameha, still charged. "HA!" Goku roared, as the Kamehameha roared with an intense flash of energy. It was so intense that the very asteroid itself began to crumble and break. Vegetto had never seen such an intense blast, from a mere Kamehameha. The blast erased him within seconds.

"Vegetto has been... Completely reduced to ashes! Goku of Universe 1 IS THE WINNER!" The announcer cried out in absolute ecstatic joy. The crowd went wild, as this was the first time, that Vegetto has lost in the very First Round.

"THERE WE GO!" Beat shouted, showing even more excitement than the audience. Goku had proven that he was stronger than Vegetto. And now, Bra was free from her father, at least for now. "That's my Grandpa!" Beat exclaimed, in joy. Bra was astonished, Vegetto had lost? and in the very first round? Amazing was the only words that could be used. But the unnamed boy of universe 21 seemed to be satisfied, as if this was amusing to him. 'who is that kid?' Beat asked himself, trying not to draw any attention.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell has arrived

"Next match up, is Note of universe 1, vs the masked saiyan of universe 21!" The announcers voice boomed over the microphone. The crowd began cheering, as the last match was amazing, and this one should be just as impressive. As note and the unnamed boy began to head in, Beat warned her, " Hold on, Note." he said, stopping her. "Something feels... Off about that kid. His energy doesn't seem natural, and his energy is massive." " don't worry about it, Beat-Kun. " she said reassuringly. "I'll be alright." And she headed into the ring. The unnamed boy didn't speak, and instead looked at Beat the entire time before the match began.

" Wowzers! These universes are amazing! " goku of universe 18 said, as the two began their fight. "A version of me that can beat a ssj3 vegito?! I'd need to go beyond my limits to surpass the power of Super Vegito." "Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta said back, scowling as he did. " the fight is starting. "

Even at the beginning, Note knew it would be difficult to win, as the boy weaved in between the blasts she let loose. "Weird. If he is stronger than me, then why is he avoiding the blasts?" She said aloud by accident. " Because, it would break your will to fight! " said an eerie and scratchy voice behind her. Note turned and jumped back, startled that he just phased into existence behind her. "He's fast!" Note said to herself as she was trying to gain distance, but the boy kept dashing towards her, and never let her catch her breath. "Bastard wont stop, he's just wasting stamina." Note said, as the boy kept up the heat. A roaring Ki blast colored a familiar red launched towards her. 'oh shit.' was all she could think before getting hit full on by the blast.

"Uh oh! note seems to have been hit full on by the blast, this might spell the end for her!" the announcer cried into his microphone.

The unnamed boy had an aura of victory, thinking note was dead, but when he looked back at where she landed, she was gone. 'fuck.' the unnamed boy thought as he immediately traced where her energy was coming from. she was right behind him. "WHAT'S BEHIND YOUR FUCKING MASK!" She yelled at him, as she managed to rip it off. When she landed and looked at the boy, she was smirking, but that disappeared when he phased back into existence with a time breaker mask hiding his face again. and right in front of her, again. "Fuck!" note said before getting plowed into a wall by him. "if that Note girl wants to win, she is going to have to find an opening to exploit." Goku of universe 18 said, wondering how this boy got so strong. It seemed like Goku's energy was emanating from him, and Vegeta's, and even Majin Buu's.

'What is that boy?' Beat thought to himself, very concerned for Note as the boy was just completely beating her down. 'he has to have a weakness, he must!' Note thought to herself, scared of the fact this boy didn't seem to get tired. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" Note yelled at him, but the boy just said an eerie answer. "I... Am lightning. The storm reborn, the rain transformed." As lightning began to strike the asteroid. "Uh oh. There seems to be a malfunction in the weather machine with the vargas, this fight might have to be cut short." The announcer said, though everyone was confused as there were no clouds in the sky. How could there be lightning?

'Things are getting intense, better go full power, and end it in one blow!' Note thought to herself. She began to transform, as her hair began to spike up, just like in super saiyan, but instead of the familiar golden hue, hers took on a more blue coloring. and her aura was almost completely opaque, so you could barely see anything through it, except for her. She began to prepare her Final attack, The Gamma Burst Flash. Lightning swirled around her, and the two points of energy in her hands seemed to crackle with more power than anything else."GAMMA BURST FLASH!" She cried out, in a desperate sounding voice, and as the crowd Screamed and cried in fear, the blast roared towards the unnamed boy, but he only held one hand up to block it.

The blast seemed to get smaller the closer it got to him. "What?" Beat asked, confused. Then it struck him. "He's absorbing her energy through his palm!" He yelled out. When the entire blast was gone, the boy looked at her in boredom. "That's it?" The boy asked her. "That was it? I'm insulted, that was nothing." Note was close to blacking out at this point, unable to keep herself suspended in the air anymore. "He just took it, without a scratch." Note then fell to the ground, her hair returning to normal, as the boy walked towards her. "I guess that was all you could muster." The boy said. "Nothing more than a weak little girl."

"I gi-" Note tried to say, before the boy crushed her throat. He then kicked the girl up into the air, throwing her around like she was nothing, stabbing her multiple times with ki blades, and more weapons made of ki. From a sickle to a chain, to an an actual sword. The girl was barely breathing after that attack, but the boy was ready to end it. He held his hands in a familiar way, the stance of the galick gun. but this was different. "GALICK BEAM CANNON!" The boy roared, as he incinerated Note. There was nothing left, not even her bow. "Note has been completely incinerated!" The announcer Cried, as the audience cheered for how impressive that fight was, and the fact that they could see more in this fight than the last one.

Beat however, Had different thoughts. 'What is this kid, how did he beat her so easily, why didn't she forfeit when she knew she lost?' He was angry, but he couldn't do anything. The unnamed boy passed by Universe 1 to gloat. "Good fight, weren't shit." Was all he said before turning around. "Who are you?" Beat yelled angrily at him. "You know me, trust me you do." The boy said, before returning to his universe. "That's not cryptic at all." Chronoa said. "Dammit!" was Beat's words.


End file.
